Mega Man New Mission
by TheEnigmaticMuffin
Summary: Mega Man goes on his most dangerus mission ever. Will he be abel to beat Dr. Wily over agian?
1. Chapter 1

One day mega man was in his larbatory. dr. liht said "hey mega an what are you ding today. just then a trans misson came in from dr wily. "HAHAHAAHAHA" he said and laughed at him "i have made nine new robots and they are betterer this time. You are not stop me" After that was all over mega Man said hey dr light i am gonna go save the world ok by". Mega man walked to where the first robot was there and started the level. he jumped over some things and shoot some guys and went to a door. at the door ghe went to another room where the re was a robot in it/ the robot said "i am laser man and you cant explod me" but mega man tried to shoot him any way. though it did'nt work and the shoots went on the wall instead. "oh no i cant explode him" and then there was a laser from laser manMega man dogded it though and it bounce off the wall. it hit the robot and it make him explode with lots of fire and explosions. "yay said mega man" and he wnet to go blow up the nexct guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Megam An apeered at the next place which was wher the next bvoss was at. Megaman went thru the level which was ful of bad guys and spikes and other dangerus things until he finally get to where the was going. after was there a door was in front of. megaman opened up of the door and loked in side. he dodnt see anything though because there was no lights on and then a guy attacked him while he was could nt see. But. megaman was fire a laser and it made the room not dark so he could look around at it. there room was in there was a shark man and shark man said "mega man you cannot beat me unless you have a speshul laser fro the first guy oh wait you do aaah" and then mageaman shooted him and killed him a lot, Mega men was pick up a laser and he was great because he had it now. megaman mooved on the next guy t o shoot at for.


	3. Chapter 3

suddenly mega man was tepelorted in to the base where the next guy was there. he started jumping down and up to get to the thing at the end. there was one gap where he wasnt abel to cross it so he had to get out the rush jet that he had there to get over the gap taht was at he was. MEga man went to the next part were a miin boss was and the boss was attacker him, he soot the boss with a laser he has form the laster man that has the laser he tooks from his. rhe laser bunced of the wall and hit the mini boss a bunch of times a lot to do a damage. the mine boss explodded and the mega man went to the next place to fight the guy and mega man arrived at th place but he went to the room. theer was. soldjer man starts attacking mega man but the is ok because he runs away fromt he guyh and jumps over a hole that is in the room. however the soldjerman doesnt't see the hole and he falls into it and is die/ then mega man saID" I gets a wapon hooray for me and then he grabs it" he moves oto the next level ready to fight a rorbot over in the next place.,


	4. Chapter 4

Mega Man just then rdopped into the next placce that he had to go, he don't know where the entrence are so he just run around un till he can find it and it is over there were he finds it were it is then he jumped up into it because its very high up so he cant make it there. He has to use a rsh coyel to make it up into the hole because of how hight it is. He makers it into the whole and there is a guy waiting for him. The guy isn't was the boss though and itstead it was proto man! proto man said to megaman hey meagman "what do you ned help" with/ and mega man sais that there is a guy att he end of the level with a weapon he needs and je wants protto man to get it for him;. so proto man does it and goes therough the levell but he doesnt go intot the the last door because that is where the boss is hiding. mega man was say 'Hey thanks you bro" because he was and he was brothers. then he went too the door and was inside. the next guy was there and mega amn shoots hum and steals his wepun and run away from the place where he can teleport out of so he does. but as he is leaving an other guy attacks him while he is in air and megaman is hitt and was fall for ground. and guy attacks him again and megaman gets hit by except he blocks and then he shoots and the guy deads. he finds anothre wepon on he guy and so he take it and is get 4 of them now. he hurrys realy fast to get to next guy because even time was run is out


	5. Chapter 5

MEga man has to run really really fast to get to the palce where was next boss. he ran and ran to get there but he wan't there really fast so he used a rush jey to go even more fast. After he got to rthe place there was a robot there but he was at the end if the level! so mega man had to go all the way thrugh the level and it was hard because there was a diss appeering block on the way and he jumped on it and it almsot vannish so he gharbed onto the ledge and made it past the thing where the block was ther. He finlly mad it to the finall boss f the level. but the guy was behind another door so megaman had to go to an other door and get trhough it. he made it to the boss and the boss were shoot at his/ he jump over the shoots an he makes it over tot he guy wher he is. he than takes a weapon he pick up form last guy and shoot it at other guy who was in room with hi. the rpbot hits with wespon and it is hit him and he dies a lot, 'not make it to next elvel' megaman said drt wily. he stand in a shadow and look like an evil guy while he was wait for a megaman to be there with him and shoot at thim that time.


	6. Chapter 6

and then there was mega man and he run over to the level but was start. safter he made it to the part, he weent to another part of level and doesn't esxplode. he has really carful becuase he makes it thorugh a part where bullets are shoting at his and he is jump ovre them one of this all most hist him and he jumsp ver it he just barly make it to dor and open it a buynch. he goes into door and makes it througha door into the next riom where wthere was roboty. robot was namer robot man and he culd turn into anny masheen. he tarnsform into big powerful robot with a lots of muscle and try to mash a megaman with his muscles that hes has now. mega maan takes a weaoon from other guy that he deaded to get a one guy shoot. he only have a lot of chance for one shoot. he shoot the gun and it fire at robot man face. fortunatly he makes a shoot and it goes and it hits the robot man in rthe eye! mega man dies him right away. robot man explode and drop his power which mega man pick up many times to hve more of/ mega man shoutdd at wily screen" HEY dr wily i am beat all of robots, i am get you next time on story!'


	7. Chapter 7

Mega man are droped into the next place wich was also wily fortress where dr wily was hidingh. mega man goed into the next part where there was a gaint robot fish but mega man said "no robotfish you are not going eat em" and jumped jump over the fish so he was not get hurts. he makes it to other side and lands on ground but suddenlt ground is not there! mega man use a rush jt at lest minute and savers him self. "good job said ega man to hiself and then he went to the next part of the stage where there was a dr wily! mega man open the door to get in the room were dr wily was and he was finally make it to the end of the game. dr wily said you will not stop me and jumped in his larg machine where yhe could shoot mega man with missels. but mega man killed the machine so it blew up a lot of times and wily was explod too! but mega man hear an thing that wily sais before die. he says "i am nt a real wily i am a robt so hahahaahahahaha" and then he exploded so mega man new that he had to go tho the next levle where wily really was

TO BE CONTINEUD


	8. Chapter 8

Awthors note: sorry i havnet been writeing the next party of the story yet, i was busy going to for school for a while there. any way, back to the stoyr.

Megaman went to teh next areaa of wily castle. he gotto the next part were ther was a lot of spike everywhere and he had to jump downn it to get to the next place where dr wily was. he jump down the and alwmost hit spikes but was ok because he didnt really hit then.. mega man goes to the next are awere dr wily is standing but he says "hey maga man you cant beet my supr powurful robot hahahahaha' and then he shots the robot and mega man byt mege man cant jump out of way, robot hits megaa man and he take damages but he is ok becuas he have e tank wiht his so he uses it on hisself to get healed better. he goes to the were der. willy is and he shoots at the dr. wily but it is his machine in. dr. wily shots back ant megaman wit a machine hes in but megea man jump ofer the shoots and hit him in the eye with a blst form his gun and then the machin explodder. wily getinto his capsool and fly awy from are and into next on so mega man will heave tog et to next place to fite willy!!


	9. Chapter 9

mega maan goes really fast to the next place where he fight has to fight dr. willy. he says" i have to gert to the next area! and fight dr. wily were he is! " he runs to the next rom and has too shot a bunch of guys swhere they shoot back at him and he block their shoots and jumper over them real high! he make it to net part of cassle were ther is mini boss in stage place. It is giant snial boss and it attacked mega man when he was enter the room. he jujp over it's attack, thoiugh, and shoot it in teh eyes wich made it explod. he mover on to nexct part were enemys fly up out of pit and mega man have to junmp a lot to get over the all the enemys. after a fwe rooms mega man was find a door taht had a dr. wily inside! dr. wily said to meega man "well yhou cant beat be beat me this time was mega man!" and mega man said "but I will beat you dr. wily and i will shoot a lot of times and blow up your masheen. so megam an went torugh the door and got the palce where dr. willy was hidding. he shoot ad the macheen beforee battle was even had started! dr. wily said "no fare mega man you hav to wait for when turn is". but mega man just keep shooting shots anyway. dr. wily hit mesga man with a missile and it hurts him really hard but he doesnt care neither and was just keep on shooting at dr. willy. mega man wouldnt wants to give up so he shoot and shoot unitl mashine explodded in a firey blast that blue up whole part of castle!! but dr qily wasnt not inished yet! he jump in other capsule and fily to the very last place an the casle so mega man couldnt get him yet and was have to b eat another stage. mega man said "Ill get you you evil mna!

TO BE CONCULDED NEXT CHATPER


	10. Chapter 10

mege man steped in to the next place which was last parrt of acstle where willy was hide. he jump over some tings and was shoot at guys who were on wal l and shoot backer at him. he was use a rush jet to jujmp over a tall wall and go past apart of a level were he was. he make it to next place which is where porto man wais whating. protoo man says "I will beat you this time becas wily caugt me and was re programm me so i was not good any more" and menga man said "no proto man you are not evil dont do thta" but proto man start was shooting at mega man was any way. mega man jump over shoots and fly against wall. he shoot back at porto man but he was just block is with sheild. mega man jjumped up over prtoo man and shoot him in back before was can move. proto man say "hey mega man how did you do that i am suposed to ve beter than you" and then he jump away before was get more hurt. mega man was move on and reach a special door wich was special because was last door in game and so mega man went torugh it and reacher de. wily!!

TO BE CONTINUES


End file.
